To prevent reflections between a transmitter and a receiver coupled through a transmission line, it is conventional to have each endpoint match its impedance to the transmission line impedance. For example, a common transmission line impedance is 50Ω such that each endpoint would also present a matching 50Ω impedance to the transmission line. As a rising edge or falling edge of a signal propagates down the transmission line from the transmitter to the receiver having such a matched impedance, there is no discontinuity of impedance between the transmission line and the receiver endpoint such that there is no reflection of the signal edge. But a matched load couples to ground and thus dissipates power, which is a problem in battery-operated devices such as smartphones or tablets. To save power, it is conventional for a chip-to-chip interface to be unterminated in mobile applications. For example, a smartphone will typically include a system-on-a-chip (SoC) that functions as the smartphone's “brain.” The SoC is commonly packaged with one or more dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). To save power, various low power double data rate (LPDDR) communication protocols have been developed for the SoC/DRAM interface that use unterminated endpoints.
Although power consumption is reduced, the unterminated endpoints for the SoC and the DRAMs cause reflections of the signal edges upon reception. For example, suppose an unterminated endpoint is receiving a binary high signal following a binary zero transmission. The rising edge of the binary one signal will reflect from the receiving endpoint back to the transmitting endpoint, which in turn re-reflects the reflected signal back to the receiving endpoint, and so on in a phenomenon that is denoted herein as “ringback.” The ringback noise may thus cause bit errors at the receiving endpoint, particularly in the presence of other noise sources such as crosstalk between adjacent transmission lines. To prevent the bit errors, the transmission lines may be redesigned to lower the crosstalk. But such techniques to reduce crosstalk increase manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved bidirectional unterminated endpoints that reduce ringback.